


Captain Selfless Idiot

by stellarmeadow



Series: Hurricane Sandy Promptfest [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from kristen999: "Steve suffers a concussion or bad migraine (if that's not too close to home). Add in a caring, comforting, blustery Danno and stir :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Selfless Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).



> Written for Hurricane Sandy Promptfest. Thanks to kristen999 for the prompt--just what I needed to write tonight, as it turns out! :)

"Steve! Steven, I swear to God, if you don't--"

"Danno," Steve muttered into the dark, "shtup."

"Steve?" 

Steve could feel hands on his face, gritty with something between the hands and his skin. Danny's hands, Steve realized--he'd recognize that touch anywhere. "Ow," Steve managed.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?"

He blinked his eyes open, the bright light making him close them again, despite the worried look on Danny's face. "Ow."

"Can you see?"

Steve nodded, the movement causing his lunch to threaten to reappear. "Hurts," Steve said, waving a hand. "Light."

"Light?"

"Too bright. Hurt."

He knew that hitch in Danny's voice. "Okay," Danny said, a second later than he should’ve.  
"What?" Steve muttered.

"Nothing."

Steve opened his eyes and closed them again quickly, regretting it. "What?" 

"If it hurts, stop opening your eyes."

"Don't yell at me," Steve muttered. "Tell me what's wrong." When Danny didn't answer, Steve opened his eyes again, but had to close them immediately.

"Okay, sheesh. Stubborn ass. It's just...it's actually pretty dark in here."

He could hear the hesitation. "And?"

"And I'm pretty much whispering."

Oh. That probably wasn't good. He tried to remember what had happened. They'd been chasing a lead, and then..."Danny, bomb!" Steve struggled to get up, but his head felt like someone was shoving a white-hot spear into it a few inches above his right eye. 

"Will you stay put?" Danny hissed. When Steve quieted, Danny's hands were on Steve's face again. "You've made it bleed again," Danny said, sounding worried.

"Bleed?"

"You have a cut," Danny said, touching a spot on Steve's head, just beside where that spear had to be lodged. "You've made it bleed again. I'd just gotten it mostly stopped."

"Bomb?" Steve asked, more worried about that threat than anything else at the moment.

He felt Danny sigh. "Detonated," Danny said. "We got everyone out and then you, Captain Selfless Idiot, decided to throw it somewhere it would cause the least damage. And we didn't quite make it all the way out of the building."

"Where..." Steve licked his lips, fighting the feeling of drowsiness, "where are we?"

"In a stairwell," Danny said. "I can hear first responders outside. They'll find us soon."

"Are you hurt?" 

Danny's huff of laughter reverberated through Steve, which was when he realized his back was supported by Danny's chest, and Danny's arm was holding him up on one side. He could feel Danny's thighs underneath him. "I'm fine. Because further earning the title of Captain Selfless Moron, you threw yourself on top of me."

"Idiot."

"Yes, it was a stupid move, Steven, I'm glad you can acknowledge that."

"No, you said Captain Selfless Idiot the first time," Steve said, aiming for a smile.

He wasn't sure if the smile worked, but he could hear one in Danny's voice. "Nice to see your short term memory isn't that bad," Danny said, hands gentle on Steve's face. "Maybe there's hope for you coming out of this without more brain damage than you already have."

"No brain damage," Steve muttered, feeling sleepy again. "Have MRIs and everything."

"Hey, stay with me, okay?" Danny's hand shook Steve's shoulder very gently. "I need you to stay awake."

"Sleepy," Steve said. 

He missed the first part of what Danny said next, drifting off, but caught the somewhat frantic, "...shoot you if you die on me."

"Not gonna die," Steve said, frowning, then wincing at how much the frown hurt his head. 

"Good to hear it. But why don't you stay awake and tell me that a little more, just to make me feel better?"

Steve shook his head just a little, wincing again. "Little nap," he said, Danny's voice fading into the background as everything went black again.

***

Steve blinked his eyes, pleased to find that the light didn't make him want to throw up. He realized he was no longer using Danny as a bed, and there was a lot less dust and burning smell, and more antiseptic smell.

Hospital, his brain finally supplied. He blinked a few more times and managed to keep them open long enough to turn his head and find Danny, sleeping in chair by Steve's hospital bed, looking incredibly uncomfortable as he was half curled, half contorted into the chair. 

Steve cleared his throat. "Hey," he said softly.

Danny's eyes fluttered, then opened as a smile spread across his face. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy." Steve made a quick assessment of his body. "Headache's gone."

"Yeah, that'd be the heavy duty drugs pumped into your IV, I'm betting." 

"Drugs?"

"You were in a lot of pain. Once they were sure there wasn't a lot of damage, they gave you some strong stuff to make you sleep for a while." Danny rubbed his face. "At least I think that's what happened--the whole thing is a little fuzzy to be honest."

He didn't remember any of that. "You okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" Danny laughed. "Only you could say that having just woken up from what was, essentially, a medically induced coma."

"You okay?" Steve repeated.

"I am not hurt from the explosion, no," Danny said, eyeing Steve levelly. "My heart, on the other hand, is still recovering from the strain of yelling myself hoarse at you to wake up, and you not obeying. Though why you not obeying surprises me is a mystery. What's important, though," Danny added seriously, "is that you never do that to me again. Are we clear?"

Steve nodded carefully. "Crystal."

"Yeah, you're high as a kite, you're not going to remember you agreed to that."

"I'll remember." Steve held out a hand, waiting until Danny took it. "Thanks," Steve said, squeezing Danny's hand.

"Yeah, well, you saved my life first with the bomb heroics, so...we're even? Just don't pull anything stupid like that again, okay?"

Steve smiled. "Okay."

He fell asleep with his hand still in Danny's.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> (Please check your medical knowledge at the door--Danny's still not sure exactly what happened or how they treated it. He's just relieved. *g*)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
